


Studying Can Be Fun

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is having troubles studying for his Calculus test, but he has to pass in order to get into the Engineering program. Cas figures out a way to motivate Dean to study AND ace the final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying Can Be Fun

Finals week is fucking hell for Dean Winchester. It probably wouldn’t be so bad if not for his goddamn Calculus class. Dean had been lost nearly the entire quarter but it was a required class for his engineering major so he had no choice but to take it. Generally, he wasn’t bad at math but for some reason this class was kicking his ass. There was nothing more he could do except ace his final, which as of right now is looking pretty unlikely.

He’s sitting at his desk in his dorm, chin resting on his left hand and twirling his pencil back and forth in his other hand. It’s 6pm, he has approximately six hours left to study if he wants to be able to get any fucking sleep before his 8am exam the next morning. At this point Dean is about nine thousand percent done going over trigonometric limits and no where near being ready for his final tomorrow.

With an exasperated sigh he throws his pencil across his desk and scrubs his hand over his face. A sudden sharp knock at his door startles him and he rises from his chair to open it. Dean pulls open the door and his boyfriend Castiel is standing there, smiling mischievously at him, hands clasped behind his back.

"Hey Cas," Dean says happily with a smile, leaning forward to give his boyfriend a peck on the lips.

"Hello Dean, I brought you something," Cas says with a smirk and Dean quirks his eyebrow at him curiously.

"Yeah?"

"I figured you could use a break," Cas states and with a slight ruffling he pulls a white paper bag out from behind his back, "and a cheeseburger," Cas continues handing Dean the bag with a grin.

Dean’s smile nearly reaches his ears as he takes the bag from Cas and opens it to look inside at it’s contents.

“Thanks babe!” Dean exclaims, grabbing Cas’s tie and pulling the other man into his room, kissing him soundly on the lips.

“How’s the studying going?” Cas asks when they pull apart and Dean groans in response.

“That bad?” Cas continues, sitting down on Dean’s bed while Dean moves his papers and begins to devour the cheeseburger.

“I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing, Cas,” Dean admits around a mouthful of food.

“You want help?”

“Yeah actually, if you think it would do any good,” Dean responds, taking another huge bite of his cheeseburger.

“Well, there are ways to make studying fun,” Cas says, a playful tone in his voice and Dean stares at him curiously.

“Studying fun? I’m all ears.”

“What if I rewarded you every time you got an answer right?” Cas inquires with an exaggerated wink and Dean chuckles, blushing slightly.

“What kind of reward?” Dean grins, waggling his eyebrows at Cas who huffs out a laugh in response.

“Hmmm,”Cas muses, tapping his fingers against his chin in a mock contemplative manner. “You will receive a kiss every time you get an answer right,” Cas decides with a nod, his voice firm and almost business-like.

Dean’s lips tip up into a smile and he rises from his chair to stand in front of Cas at the bed.

“Sounds good to me,” Dean says, placing his hands on Cas’s waist. Dean slowly leans in to kiss him but Cas pushes Dean back gently with the palm of his hand.

“No kisses until you finish a problem, Dean.”

“But Cas…” Dean says, with a frown and fixes Cas with a puppy dog face to which Cas merely shakes his head.

“You better get started.”

“Fine,” Dean mutters, settling down back at his desk and grabbing another pencil from his drawer. He lets out an exaggerated sigh, side-eyes Cas and starts to work on the first problem on his review sheet.

Cas sits silently on Dean’s bed, watching him with a smug little smile on his face. Within five minutes Dean finishes the first problem and turns toward Cas expectantly.

“I finished one,” Dean says with a grin and Cas raises his eyebrow.

“I need to make sure it’s right first,” Cas replies and Dean practically glares at him.

“That wasn’t part of the deal,” Dean argues, scowling at Cas who slides off the bed and places his hands on either side of Dean’s face.

“I know, but think of the reward you are going to get if you ace this final,” Cas says pressing a kiss onto Dean’s jaw, causing the other man to take in a sharp breath.

“Okay, you win,” Dean chokes out, thinking of the implications of Cas’s words. Cas simply smiles at him and leans over Dean’s shoulder to check his answer. Dean looks up at Cas’s face, mentally praying he got the answer right, because he really fucking needs to kiss Cas right now.

“You got it right,” Cas states plainly, standing up straight and Dean turns his chair so he can face Cas.

“That’s great, Cas, now just fucking kiss me already!” Dean grumbles in frustration, grabbing Cas’s arm and pulling Cas towards him.

“Okay,” Cas says, reaching his fingers out and tilting Dean’s chin up towards him. Cas leans in slowly, brushing his lips just ever so softly against Dean’s. Cas begins to pull away a few seconds later and Dean whimpers, reaching up and grabbing Cas’s tie. Dean tugs Cas down towards him and Cas concedes. He’s so close now, just one more tug on Cas’s tie and Dean would be able to taste him again. Dean’s lips part instinctively as Cas leans in, but instead of kissing him again, Cas takes Dean’s bottom lip between his teeth and Dean lets out a gasp.

“Get to work, Dean,” Cas whispers, pulling fully away and leaning back against Dean’s bed.

“Fuck,” Dean mutters, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

How the fuck is he supposed to study now?

Five days later Dean runs down the hallway to Cas’s dorm room with a ridiculous grin on his face. He pounds on the door and rocks back and forth on his toes like an excited little kid until the door finally opens.

“Well?” Cas asks expectantly.

“I didn’t get one hundred percent, but I guess a ninety-four ain’t too shabby,” Dean says nonchalantly, even though he is beaming. Cas’s face lights up and he grins at Dean.

“That’s wonderful! I knew you could do it,” Cas says, taking Dean’s hand within his own and rising up slightly on his toes to kiss him soundly.

“Thanks babe,” Dean replies happily, giving Cas’s hand a squeeze.

“Now get in here,” Cas commands, pulling Dean inside his room, closing the door and pushing Dean back against it, kissing him roughly.

As Cas’s lips and hands roam across Dean’s body, Dean decides he is going to have to get A’s more often.


End file.
